


To feel like home

by AgenteYumi



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: Please, don't ask me to love you or to make love with you without you loving me back





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this for the Eldarya Sin Week.  
> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes on the grammar, english isn't my first language.

 

Miiko had to go herself to attend an important mision, along with Jamon and other people from the Guard. Valkyon knew what that meant: he was now a babysitter for the rest of the habitants on the General Headquarters -as Erika said, jokingly-. Also that meant that he will have a note behind his door, as always.

 

_"I'll be waiting for you on my room"_

 

Every note said the same. With the stealth that made him the youngest captain ever on the Obsidian Guard, he creeped through the corridor until the door that had no decoration saying who was the owner. He didn't needed to knock the door: It was always open for him. So he entered on the room, after being sure that no one saw him. It must be a secret what happened between those walls.

 

"Erika?" he called before searching for her on the room. She was on front of the window, the moonlight lighting her. Valkyon blushed when he noticed that she hadn't any clothing on her but a veil that fell from her head to her ankles. She was looking at him with overwhelming lust. The captain compared that gaze of hers with the one that she gave to him that first time. How different was the things now. That day she was too shy with him, but this time she walked on his direction, jolting temtingly, as if she knew that with every step Valkyon will feel more and more the craving for feeling skin.

They didn't talked on any moment. They knew that in every moment they were going to be interrupted, so they must do everything as fast as they could. She started to take his clothes off, Valkyon didn't fighted back, but cornered her against the wall, taking the her veil, getting drunk on her kisses. The captain descended to the neck of his partner, the soft kisses became little bites, as his hands went down from her shoulders to one of her breasts, presing it. Erika were touching every inch of the chest of her lover, feeling how his skin bristling with her touch. The strong hand of the captain went down on her body, going between her legs. Only at that moment, he said something about the situation.

"You're already wet"

She bitted her lip, nodding her head. She was really wet, avid. But he will not give her what she wanted, not yet. Valkyon caressed her tights slowly until she moaned, exasperated. Then he came back all the way until he found the point that were going to make her knees go weak and tear off the most beautiful sounds from her voice. 

Soon, one of his fingers went inside her, while Erika took him and found that he reacted really fast too. She was happy to know that the veil was successful to seduce him. When she was near the ecstasy, he stopped and pushed her violently against the bed. The lust were fluttering inside him, terrible and sharp. He took some seconds to apreciate the view of her spine and how her eyes were looking at him, supplicating for him to take her. He entered on her, slowly. Her hands grasped the sheeds, trying to don't scream in the moment where he started to move inside her, first slowly but soon his movements became faster. Valkyon looked at her expresions, her face was blushing. And that subtle moment when her body shrinken around him... even with thinking about that on the nights where they couldn't do anything helped him to cum. Both ended exhausted and sweaty. They cuddled on the beth, trying to catch their breaths. Only little caresses and soft kisses until, if nothing happened on Eel, they had energy for having a second round. And it seemed that it was going to be a quiet night on Eel.

Erika knew that if she didn't do something soon, he will start to ask things to her. And she didn't wanted that to happen. After giving him a kiss on his shoulders, she descended to his chest, licking and kissing everything. It was strange that Valkyon didn't said anything about how he was tired and she must give him some time to rest, as if he had decided to see see what she was going to do this time. She licked her lips when she reached his crotch, with feline expresion. She started to give him quick licks, after a while the licks were longer and slower, seeing how the breath of her captain started to cut off and he was trying hard to keep calm but his legs were shaking. Finally and with just one movement, she put it all on her mouth, sucking as if it was the most delicious lollipop that she ever ate. Valkyon wasn't able to contain himself anymore and let go a groan, as one of his hands took Erika's head, urging her to go deeper, while hims member became harder. At a certain point, she stoped sucking it and without thinking she took place to let him penetrate her one more time, she upon him. Valkyon put her hands  her hands on her hips, making her going slower, torturing her with pleasure. He saw how she took one of her breasts, trying to calm her agony. Finally and in a spasm, she tilted her head back, getting free. It didn't took long for him to do the same. The captain awaited for her to recover her breath, but keeping her on that position, he decided to confront her.

"It's a common thing on your world to have sex in order to avoid thinking in something?" he asked. Erika looked back at him, stunned. Valkyon decided to soften what he meant to say. "You're still missing your home, isn't it?"

"I... I guess so" she mumbled, looking  away from him. The tears came to her eyes.

"I want you to stay forever here with me, but that will not be fair for you. Even so, if you could only allow you to enjoy everything that we could become to be and just can stop using me to fill the void that let in you the knowledge that you can't return and you spended this years here without accepting that truth. " His voice didn't have any complain on it but it didn't stopped Erika from crying. "I want that if you give yourself to me, it has to be totally because you want that, not for me to become a diversion for you. If you don't want to do that, then don't call me again to your room every time that Miiko or Leiftan leave the headquarters. I can even be happy to have you as my friend but please, don't ask me to love you or to make  love with you without you loving me back"

He took his hands off Erika's hips. He gazed at her, thinking that maybe she will accept that proposition and he will never again be able to look at her naked at the moonlight. She moved herself, to let him exit from her, stitting on her knees, without looking at his eyes.

"Valkyon... I'm so sorry" she whispered, trying to recover the calm. He regretted what he said before and sitted near her, hugging her close to his chest. Her tears burned his skin. "You, you can't understand! If I could go back to my world I really want you to come with me but you are someone here. You have a position, so many people rely on you on our guard and I don't know if your Floppy could survive on my world. There I had a career, a family and a boyfriend. I didn't  gave up that because I wanted so but if I could back, I will not accept you giving up what you have to come with me, I would not be able to see myself at the mirror if that happens!... I love you, I really, really love you. And I don't know if I would rather stay here with you or find a way to go back to my home"

It was strange that on that embrace they both felt more connected that the times when they were joined on the sex. Erika's sobs became louder with that confession.

"I know... I know what does mean to have a family and lost it, Erika. I'm sorry. I shouldn't had asked you to forget your world. But if you could give me the chance, I really want to become your family. It isn't something that should happen tomorror, but when you feel ready for that... so I could go and make some arrangements.

They both looked at each other, Erika wasn't crying anymore. Valkyon were blushing. They didn't said anything else and decided to cuddle on the bed to rest. Erika put her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeats. That sound make her feel safer and soon she fell asleep on his arms, feeling like she was in home, for the first time since she entered on that strange world.


End file.
